Living, or trying
by sadclownorgy
Summary: this is the thing. smutty /lolmybad/
Kip had been going to a dance with Willow, it was hosted by the mafia they were members of. The walls were lined with guns, and their parties were always a bash. No one dared barge into the party with malicious intent. Kips lover Kai hadn't wanted to go. Rather, he was feeling ill. "Alright, I'll be home when it's over Kai, I promise I won't take long." Kip said, dressed in his costume. The dances the mafia held every Friday night were themed, and tonight was Angels and Demons. Kip had hoped Kai would want to go this time, since he hadn't before. "Hey kip, come on, lets go." Willow said fixing her angel outfit, Kip sighed putting on his false horns since he was going as a demon. A rumor had been going on throughout the mafia that Kip and Willow were together, sure they were best friends, but that's all Kip saw Willow as. "Alright, I'm coming." Kip replied, giving another glance at Kai who was lounging on the couch, with a small sigh walked out of the living room of the house Kai had shared with a few friends. Kip didn't live there but willow's sister did, and the other people were Kip's friends as well, so he was there a lot even when Kai wasn't home. Willow and Kip left, taking her car. They both knew Kip would be incapable of driving tonight. "Its alright, don't think about him tonight, alright?" Willow pleaded. "Its fine, just have fun." she continued. "Okay, okay, I'll forget about it." Kip said with a smile, buckling up, and shoving his hands into his dress pants. "Good." Willow said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. But Kip couldn't forget easily while out, so he started drinking. They danced all night around the drinks Kip pursued. By the end of the night, Kip was lost and slurring his words. "Alright big shot, we should get you home." Willow let out slowly so he could understand her. "I can't, Tejjj will be annngry with mmmme." Kip had been such a drunk in the past, that his older brother Tej, who lived on the same land as him had gotten irritated with Kip's love for the bad things in life. "Yeah, okay. Well I can't take you to my house, people are sleeping, let's go to Kai's house." willow could hardly hold up the boy, even though they were the same size for the most part. "Ooohohoho, good idear!" he replied loudly. "Alright Kip, calm down." she laughed, helping him into the car, then driving him over to their friends house. When Willow opened the door to the house Kip threw his horns inside, letting them slide across the hardwood floor which was followed by him, stumbling as if he were Jell-O. His thought process changed, and he headed to the kitchen. Grabbing a glass of water, he leaned over the counter holding his head. Willow sat down in a bar stool at the island, she didn't leave usually until he was in his jamas. Kip's head shot up, he gave her a sloppy wink and went upstairs. It'd been quiet downstairs, but as he was ascending the stairs he could hear faint talking, Kai couldn't sleep unless the TV was on, Kip gave a small smile at the thought of a sleeping Kai. He was going to have willow help him take off the constricting suit and put him in some of Kai's jamas. Kai had one rule, though, and that was that Kip couldn't stay over, since the only people who knew about their romance was Willow and Tej, but Kip didn't have a choice this time, he couldn't go home. "hey, Kai, are you awa..." Kip tried to quietly say while opening the door, his actions were halted when he saw what was going on. Kai turned, he had been on top of their friend Gary, Kai's face melted like he'd see a ghost. "Kip, you pervert." Gary laughed a little, covering them with a light sheet. Kip was silent, then abruptly swung around on his heels, and slamming the door, he wiped the tears from his face as he stumbled his way down the hall, he couldn't see anything, but started running. He could hear lunchbox talk louder, "He's just Viktor's friend, I don't mind that he saw anything on me. I bet he liked it." Kip wanted to throw up, he should've known something was going on. He stumbled his way down the stairs as fast as his little legs could take him and he heard the door he'd just shut open back up. "Lets go, ican't stay here, he's got someone over." he said, no longer trying to contain the volume of his voice. "Kip, what do you.." she was starting to ask walking towards him, he fell down on the floor, just laying there not able to get himself up. She looked to the top of the stairs, seeing Kai standing there, one hand holding the blanket around his waist, the other in his hair messily. "I'm sorry." he murmured loud enough for Willow to hear. She scowled and picked Kip up, holding him on her since his legs wouldn't work by themselves. The only downstairs bedroom door opened, Viktor came out "Goddamnit you guys, you're keeping me up." he angrily whined. He looked at Kip and Willow, then to Kai. "What's going on you guys?" Willow shook her head, practically throwing Kip towards Viktor, "You take him, I have to go home." Viktor caught him before Kip could face plant on the floor. Willow looked back to Kai, "You fucked up." Then she left the house, too flustered to even be able to help Kip get dressed. Just like that, the three boys were left in the room together, One in only a blanket, one in a suit, and the other in only his boxers. Gary came out of the room, full nude, he wasn't ashamed of his body, and of course, that's just who he is, he wrapped his arms around Kai. "You coming back to bed?" he asked, Kai was looking at his lover, who was now being held bridal style by another man. He felt terrible. "Yeah." he replied, not wanting to let out his and Kip's relationship in this mess of a situation. "I suppose you can stay in my room." Kip nodded without a word. "Did you get hurt?" Viktor asked as he laid Kip onto his bed, going to his dresser. He was much taller than Kip, since Kip held a Feminine frame. "I guess." Kip replied, his words laced with alcohol and sadness. "Any open wounds?" Viktor pulled out a shirt oh his that would fit Kip like a dress. "Viktor, I cant take off my suit." He said struggling with the buttons on his jacket. Viktor let out a sigh, "Fine." He grumbled, then proceeded to take off Kip's suit. "I feel so empty, yanno?" Kip let out while Viktor took off his pants he looked at the dim lit lamp on the bedside table. "Kip, don't say shit like that while I'm taking off your clothes. Makes me feel weird as shit." Kip nodded. Viktor grabbed the shirt, and stood up. "You're going to have to sit up." Kip sat up, all he had on was his socks and some boxers with females on them, if he didn't talk, Kip could pull off being straight as a ruler. He held out his hands like a T-Rex, making Viktor laugh as he put on the oversized shirt. "Thanks Viktor, You're being really nice." Kip gave him a small hug. "Alright, you can sleep there, I'll sleep on my chair." He said, pointing to it. "Need anything, just kind of, beat me." he added with a laugh, he went to walk away and Kip grabbed onto his boxers. "Uh, Viktor, could you just stay in the bed with me?" he asked, holding onto the thin fabric. "I'm not gay, Kip." Viktor said looking down to him. "Not like that..." Kip replied, pulling him closer by his leg. "I'm just bummed, and need cuddles." Viktor sighed, "The things I do, I'm such a nice guy." He said crawling onto the bed, over Kip. He stayed still for a moment, looking down at Kip, who, right now, didn't look so much like a guy. Kip looked into his eyes, his own fogged over slightly. Viktor shook his head moving over and shutting off the light beside the bed, he laid down, holding Kip in his arms. "Goodnight Viktor." Kip whispered, holding Viktor's hand in both of his. "Yeah, whatever." Viktor replied already half asleep.


End file.
